regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosario Vampire Genderswapped Reboot AKA Bite Ghoulish
Rosario Vampire Genderswapped Reboot AKA Bite Ghoulish is a Genderbend and remake of the Japanese manga written and Illustrated by Akihisa Ikeda and Anime adaptation of the Rosario Vampire series. This show is also a remake from the Youtuber Violette1st series. Bite Ghoulish tells the story of a Vampire named Moko who falls for a human named TJ Boscarino (An american Version of Tsukune). And his ghoul friends Arielle Desoto and Matthew Robertson are superheroes and Protectors of Yokai. When a strong and cruel Witch causes chaos, It's up to Moko to transform into a strong and powerful vampire to defeat any kind of Supernatural. Plot Moko and TJ are both students at Yokai Academy along side with Matthew and Arielle, After they go on adventures together, Moko and the other monster boys take on a strong liking to him. Characters Moko Akashiya: The Main Protagonist of the series. He is the male version of the Outer and Inner Moka. He has Snowy white hair and shining red eyes. His Mother and Father are head master and mistress of the Vampire royalty. He's serious, calm, loyal and Forgiving yet he can be ruthless and cold when he's in combat with an enemy. He's fearless and heroic. He has good grades and highly Intelligent. He is very tough and Athletic, Especially competing in sports. He can be cheerful and sometimes act suggestive and provocative like, taking his clothes off, swinging on a pole or licking his lips and pour juice on himself to attract people when TJ would say no or might be hesitant because TJ finds Moko attractive. Kuru thinks Moko is in denial for trying to seduce TJ in order to drink blood from him or try to do strip ping Pong. When he met TJ, he started to get closed to him and always shown to be very protective to him. He can be Emotional and often cries whenever his friends get hurt or betrayed. Moko can be feisty and Strongwilled yet kind, caring and nice. He often blushes when TJ complimented or someone pinch his face that makes his face red. He often gets involved in situations when TJ tries to do something important. At the end of the series, Moko finally earned the title "The Hero'' and begins a relationship with TJ.'' Thomas John "TJ" Nathaniel Boscarino: The deuteragonist. He is remake of Tsukune Aono from the series. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's a good natured gentleman with a heart of gold. He can be very fearful and Cowardly until the series progressed, he learned to control his fear. He loves Moko dearly and is very concerned for him. He is shown to be smiling and always lend out a hand for someone in need. He can be fiery whenever he sees his friends hurt and scolds a person for doing it. At the end of the show, TJ and Moko begin to date in a romantic relationship. He is shown to wear his casual lime green shirt and blue jeans. He becomes more brave when he earned a title role from Yokai to be the defender of both human and monster world. he tries to control his feelings whenever he's around Moko which makes him studder and being clumsy, making Moko laugh. He is cheerful but always tries to take things serious that makes things harder for him. He is willing to sacrifice himself to protect his friends, he is well aware of the fact that the monster boys admired, inspire or fawn over him. Matthew Robertson: He is a half vampire and human hybrid. He is the youngest in his family. He is childish, Immature, defiant and reckless. He can be somewhat ungrateful, but when it comes to his friends in danger, he'll always stand up for them. He always gets angry when things don't go his way or someone's behavior ruins his moments yet he'll forgive a person if he or she does a terrible thing. His favorite games are Grand theft auto and fortnite. Matthew often gets into fights with his boss Frank Wilson. He cares about Moko and wants to protect him at all cost. He has a brotherly relationship with TJ when he saves him from the pool kraken. There are some times when he's kind, sweet, nice and patient with others and shares a brotherly bond with TJ and Moko and has a soft spot for his nephew Toby. He loves Arielle, even though he often shouts at her. Matthew is an angry yet understanding monster Hero. He has auburn hair and brown eyes. His junk food has become a quite of an addiction until at the end of season 2, he learns to eat healthy. He was overweight but now he becomes lose it when he exercise and eat vegetables. At the end of the series, Matthew becomes the new head of the student body council like he wanted. Arielle Lynn Betty Desoto: She is Matthew’s mentor and best friend. Known as the Arctic Siren. Her catchphrase is "This is Ridiculous". She is a hybrid of an Ice Mermaid and a Selkie Sorceress who appears to be 19 years old. Arielle is serious, compassionate, responsible, Well-mannered and sympathetic. She is usually taking care of the other monsters at Yokai academy. She is concerned for Matthew‘s behavior and his junk food addiction. However, she doesn’t take any action to stop him from doing something destructive due to her being too sensitive. Arielle would often scolds Matthew for saying an unnecessary comment, eating chips, cussing at people, playing violent video games,etc. She screams Matthew’s name when he’s doing something he‘s not supposed to do. She is known to be overreacted when Matthew, Dalton, Julie or Frank fighting or doing something stupid. Arielle is a kind, caring, loving and polite young woman. Even though she can be aggressive and distressed sometimes. She snaps at people especially fairy tale members and isn’t afraid to stand up for herself. She is a peaceful person and expects for everyone to get along. She has platinum blonde hair and golden brown eyes, wears a purple shirt and black skirt with red stockings and blue shoes. She has nice curves and legs. She usually wears her hair down. When Matthew and Julie fight, She will yell to calm them down but sometimes gives up. After she gets into destruction and trouble, she’ll go to the bathroom and relax in a bath. At the end of the series, She remains single and still lives with Matthew which he dearly calls her “sister”. She loves her friends, even though she finds them doing something careless. Dalton sometimes call her ”Elle” or "Ari" as a nickname. There is also times where frank keeps calling her ”Vixen” due to her feisty and defensive personality. Catherine considers her as unladylike and worthless. Arielle can be firm and strongwilled, yet devoted and noble. She is known to be the most beautiful of them all, Even though she is aware of it. Dalton Takaguchi: He is Matthew and Julie’s cousin. He is 24 years old and an X class vampire fighter. He often fights with Matthew by taking matthew’s t shirt and burn it with a lighter and glue his favorite shoes on the refrigerator. He has an interest of rock band music and video games. He was furious when Matthew locked him outside and threatened to call his Ex girlfriend Sheila. His casual outfit is a purple shirt with red sleeves and yellow pants. He wears his orange hat sometimes. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. Even though he can be disgusting and inappropriate, he has a kind heart. He’s altruistic and genuine. He was so mad when frank spill apple juice on Matthew when he was sick. He often gives TJ advice whenever he gets scared or when Moko is in danger. He cares about his friends and family. Despite the ups and downs and his troubled unstable ex girlfriend stalking him, Dalton is known to be a good guy ratio. Narong Simsek: He is a magical Thai Sorcerer. He's effeminate and Outspoken person. He's kind and doesn't like to jump in conclusions easily. He's a remake version of Fang Fang Huang and male version of Ruby Tojo. He's Responsible and caring, as well being intuitive. Even though he is usually getting hurt a lot he will be brave enough to stand up for his friends. He is levelheaded and Modest yet he can be a wise guy whenever he's in a situation. He possess some magic but never shows it, trying not to show his true power. He has shining black hair and blue eyes. His outfit is a red T Shirt with black sleeves and dark green pants. His shoes are brown shoes with green shoe laces on it. He is known to be abused and use by his ladyship and caregiver, Madam Brooklynn. Kuru Kurenai: The male equivalent of Kurumu Kurono. He is a Flirtatious Incubus. He is known to be crude and Obnoxious whenever he tries to eat TJ, thinking he was some sort of food. He can be self centered as he likes to shows off his masculine body in the hallways. He's aggressive and active a lot of times. However, he has a kind heart and positive exterior. He's loyal, rowdy, energetic and understanding. He wears a lavender tie around his neck with white spots on it, yellow T shirt and white Jeans. He has sapphire blue hair and purple eyes and wears lime green tennis shoes. He likes Matthew because he likes to see him angry but likes to help him out when Matthew asks him for help. He likes Dalton but hates Julie due to her recklessness and powers. He likes to take great pride in his seduction. Yukei Senko: The male equivalent of Yukari Sendo. He is a playful wizard who started high school when he was only twelve years old. He is cheerful about a lot of things. When he went to school, a lot of students were very jealous of his handsomeness and powers with tarot cards. He often get into arguements with Kuru over the littlest things, Just like fighting over TJ, the front seat, chairs, Etc. Their competitions start with "Who's the smartest". But it never works out at all because of cheating. Despite acting like a child, he still behaves like an adult. He likes taking care of TJ and desires to have Moko's chest. He can be unsure and Insecure about his body, rather he has the magic to change if doing so. He looks up to TJ as a brother. He is known to be considered provoactive, especially wearing too much outfits or trying to act all cutesy in a repulsive manner. Mizo Shimokori: The male equivalent of Mizore Shirayuki. He considers himself as the "Snow Stalker". He is a Fairy and Snow Monster Hybrid. Unlike his female counterpart, he is calm and collected, though he can be very emotional when it comes to his friends getting hurt. Mizo is an easygoing and laid back Individual. He appears to be hiding every different location. He often hides in various places like under tables, bushes, behind the trees, even in a tree or in a closet or a vent. When he is hiding, he has a lollipop in his mouth and occasionally drinks a can of soda. Mostly sprite soda. He gets into fights with Kuru, Most of the time by having fist fights and comedic arguements. Though they do fight, they put their differences aside and work things out. He has violet hair and ocean blue eyes. He displayed a soft side to Matthew when he sees Matthew getting upset or his things getting broken. He often thinks about TJ as Ice cream or any kind cold drink. Supporting Characters Alder Naruni: He is an alien bus driver who always gives TJ advice. Daniel Suki: He is the younger brother of Dalton. He has shiny black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. His outfit is an orange and red jacket with stripes on it, yellow khaki pants, wears a red bow tie and brown tennis shoes. Nancy Robertson: She is Matthew’s older sister and younger step sister of Julie. She has dirty blonde hair, pale white skin and brown eyes. She wears a ruby sleeve shirt, lime green skirt, white and pink striped stockings and navy blue boots. She has pink nails and wears pink pearl earrings. Nancy is kind and caring yet acts childish and immature when she goofs off. She is really close to Julie, even though she finds Julie's bullying to matthew offensive and unnecessary. She loves to spend time with Toby and enjoys their picnics together. Nancy is also known to be a damsel in distress, but sometimes or always She is known to defend herself. Her beauty, kindness or naive behavior gets her in trouble or gets herself kidnapped. Some boy students fawn over her for her beauty. While some students are jealous of her. Judge Norman Dezzler: The school's principal and monster Judge. He is the reason why Sheila can't have contact with Dalton. He's a strict yet gentle person. He is African American descent, he has glasses, wears a judge robe, brown eyes and black hair and happens to be in his fifties. It is assume that he is a wizard who can grant magical powers for people that are good and have a heart of gold. Antagonists Madam Catherine Wilson: Main Villain of the series and Frank’s Wife and an Enchantress. She earned the nickname call “Witch Bitch” from Arielle. She has short curly silver hair, brown eyes and has a pale complexion. She wears a red and brown dress, black shoes and sometimes wear a black hat. It is presumed that she is Yokai’s counselor. She’s cruel, rude and narcissistic. She cares about herself instead of others. Catherine cares about jewelry and money. She nitpicks at people for the littlest things that make her angry. She likes to cause problems for Victoria, like instigates a plan to harm her and belittle her for her outfit or personality. She loves to humiliate people and often goes away when someone defeats her or she lost in a fight. She deeply loves her husband very much that she saves him from getting shot by Arielle when he spill apple juice on Matthew for cruelty. She gets shot in the leg by Arielle for punishment for harassing her friends. Catherine doesn’t care when people are way powerful than her when have abilities or weapons to handle. She is known to wield a shotgun or a scythe. She thinks she’s the strongest monster and no one else. At the end of the series, She gets impaled by Moko at the end of season four to end her evil power and tyranny with the Katana of magic and gets destroyed While other students celebrate their victory. Julie Corwick: Known by her real name Julianna Ikari Robertson. She has red hair, green eyes, wears a red schoolgirl outfit, wears a red bracelet on her left wrist and knee boots. She is the tertiary Antagonist of the series. Julie is a mean, angry, rude, short-tempered and stubborn vampire girl. Her personality is shown to be egotistical and argumentative Which is true to her being reckless and selfish. She is usually shown destroying matthew’s stuff, like throwing his food out of the window, lighting his books on fire or throw his video games in the ocean. Julie often fights with Matthew And is always antagonistic towards him and doesn’t listen to him When she refuses to give his stuff back and seem to show no remorse or take responsibility for her actions. They often fought over matthew’s XBox a lot which is why she never ask his permission. She said she instigates nothing But she clearly does start problems due to her powers. She also happens to have a materialistic personality. Including the Christmas dinner, where Ann Helen was presenting the golden ticket key blade. Julie confiscates it, Thinking she deserves it Because she’s the “Chosen one” Who saved the day, Even though Matthew And Arielle appears to save the day. While not stated, She appears to be a favorite person of Frank. Unlike Matthew, She receives no punishment for destroying matthew’s things and Frank could very be the reason on why she’s gets away with it every time she causes trouble. However, She seems to have a kind side to her son Toby, whenever he gets kidnapped or being harmed. Other boys express their opinions about her. TJ, on the other hand likes her but finds her very rude and condescending and expects her to behave like a normal person. For example, Narong dislikes her attitude, Kuru calls her stupid throughout the series, Yukei finds her obnoxious, Mizo says she’s odd and awkward and Moko, most of all considered her a total idiot. Frank Wilson: He is the second main antagonist in the show. He wears an orange and yellow T shirt and white pants and light brown shoes. He has brown hair and eyes and has an overweight body. He is moronic, crude, egotistical, stubborn and greedy person. Frank is the school's counselor and other students hate him because his weight and his bitter personality. Some teachers of the school concerned about his health and wants him to change his ways. He is seen antagonizing, belittling, yelling or sometimes threatening Matthew on various occasions and showing no concern for him whatsoever. His catchphrase is "Freaking Jerk, Idiot or Dingbat, etc. Frank is very selfish, as he choose to not listen such as when arguing for the bathroom and thinks he should always go first and never thinks about other people. Except his wife, Catherine who he worships her and do everything for her which Arielle thinks it's "pathetic". He's also hypocritical, as he often berates matthew for using his powers or destroying objects, even though he's often the one who started it and instigates problems. He likes to go extreme lengths to kill Matthew, as well as accusing him for his rude behavior. He seem to care about himself and doesn't care about what other people think. Frank happens to be impatient and hates to wait on people. He doesn't listen to Matthew, Arielle and sometimes Dalton and never takes advice seriously. Frank thinks he should always have his own world with his decision. He never takes responsibility for his actions. Especially when he drinks too much beer and smoke cigars whenever he's inside of a house or in a building. Sometimes he'll always blame Dalton for drinking and blame his mistakes on him. He is known to have a cowardly streak when Frank always lectures at Matthew for defending TJ, Moko transform into his inner vampire and threatened to kill him which Catherine yells "Don't scared or hurt my husband". Frank apologize and say he won't lay a hand on TJ But will always be harsh on matthew. There are also some problems when he was threatened by Arielle that she'll go in to his house and beat up, tortured or even killing his wife and steals his money that he earned from Catherine. After he tried to kill Moko. Narong, Yukei, Kuru and Mizo by using their weaknesses for ruining his portrait of him at the academy. He's distrustful, meaning that he doesn't show any confidence in Matthew or Arielle. There are some episodes where he gets kick by Moko and goes to jail for any illegal crimes, ( Arson, racketeering and attempted murder). But always have a probabation or any parole. Arielle threatened him by calling the police because he wouldn't turn on the shower for Matthew. He is known to be an idiot, due to his stubbornness and rudeness. Sheila Haru: She is known to be the most toughest Vampiress in the world. She has long black and blue hair, sapphire eyes and light red lips. Her nightgown is a blue dress with blood stains on it, possibly the victims she murdered. It is a little Lolita outfit that she got as a birthday gift from her parents. Her battle outfit is a black bra, green shorts, fingerless gloves and knee boots. She might be beautiful on the outside, but on the inside, she's wicked. She is cruel, rude, sultry and disrespectful. While she was mention by Arielle, she is known to be Dalton's unhinged and mad as a hatter ex-girlfriend due to her accident when she cheated on Dalton with his classmate, Todd Bennett. Dezzler said that Sheila and Dalton couldn't see each other. She is infamous for murder and slaughter because of her cheating scandal and tried to have stalk Dalton because of it. She try to kill him numerous times for avoiding her, making Arielle go to court to testify and give out evidence. Despite her killings and chaos, Other students are afraid of her while some spread gossip about her. They said that she is even worse than Frank as she likes to kill people, stalking Dalton and get in trouble with the law. Mostly attempted murder. She is also the Main Antagonist in Season Five to sweared vengeance on her ex-boyfriend and the school. Her activities and killing sprees are stalking and murdering. She said she rather drink Dalton’s blood if he loves her. However, Dalton doesn’t love her for all those empty and broken promises she made. Episodes There is no Pilot episode due to being too long and would waste time on the main characters. However, episode one is still considered a pilot episode to some fans. Season One # Meeting Vampire: It is TJ’s first day at school. When he gets a letter from Yokai Academy, his parents knew he was failing at any kind of class. Until his father reads an envelope about transferring him to Yokai. Suddenly when he was in the woods after getting picked up from the bus. he meets Matthew and Arielle. They introduced themselves as monsters which TJ takes an excitement. They greeted him and tells him that they are truly vampires that can’t handle their powers. Then a troll student girl named sally causes a lot of trouble and attacks the school due to her bitter attitude and desperation of wanting friends and Bob the lizard janitor has vengeance too by not having respect around him. Sally brought scorpions for her chaos. TJ gets subdued and almost got himself killed by the troll girl but gets saved by an X class Vampire boy named Moko Akashiya. After he saves him, Moko started to have a romantic liking to him by biting his neck as a prize. Finally, Moko tells Arielle that he misses his friends and continues to be with the bite ghouls for superhero work. TJ and Moko quickly became friends when Moko jumps on TJ and Matthew snacks on some peanut Butter and jelly sandwiches and sweet cakes, much to Arielle’s chagrin. # Diamond Rule: TJ gets a B plus on his science work on diamonds and still gets anxious. He bumps into frank and Catherine Wilson, another human and an selfish enchantress who warns him about standing in “their” way and expects him to tolerate their rules about getting into their “business”. TJ asks Moko and he agrees to help him. During their assessment, he also told TJ that he compete in an Olympic Park when he was in sixth grade. Matthew’s tennis racket is broken, so he went into the gym room and encounter Kuru kurenai the incubus who is active in his seduction. He tells them about his scared mission to take down the extinction of Incubus and succubus termination from fairy tale. Then Hana, an fairy and tyrant start to possess Kuru by making possessing him for her flower Bidding and diamonds who happens to be another member from fairy tale who was sent by Catherine. Moko uses his transformation powers to save Kuru by kicking him in the face. After Kuru has been saved, he gets to hang out with the rest of the group, only trying to take a nibble on TJ before gets hit in the face by Moko. # Magic of Black with Class Act: When Matthew plans to go along with TJ to a treasure hunt, he expected there will be stickers and quarters in the forest. Then they meet a hyper wizard name Yukei sendo who is younger than his classmates. After they get acquainted, Yukei starts to to have a liking to TJ after he meets him. Meanwhile Moko and Kuru gets into a heated competition to prepare for a noodle stick contest, However, Moko gets the first hit and won by getting a lot of candy for the students. Suddenly, Michael, another arrogant lizard creature who happens to be a member from Fairy tale and obsession on being homecoming king makes strict rules about wearing tight clothing and hair dye and takes Yukei as a hostage. TJ tries to reason michael but gets subdue him with a jungle vine. Moko comes and save the day and defeats michael by hitting him in the Jaw with a branch. Yukei gets accepted by TJ and Matthew and Arielle welcomes him in the group, only gets into a childish fight with Moko over TJ until gets kick in the face by him, while Matthew laughs and Arielle gets annoyed. # Easily Coldsided: Frank confronts Dezzler about his ruined truck after Michael and Moko fought. Dezzler cannot deal with Frank’s complaining and expects Frank to get a new truck which Frank will seriously call Sheila If he doesn't get his car fixed. Dezzler tells him to calm down and tells Frank to get a new truck which he simply agrees. Meanwhile TJ encounters Mizo, a snow fairy Boy. After he meets TJ, Mizo tells him that he is under a curse from an ex-girlfriend to fix a broken promise to prevent him falling in love. This makes things go awry when ms. Polly Shaw, Mizo’s Ex the octopus cheerleader tries to seduce only gets hit in the face by his ice shards, defending himself. Arielle clears Mizo’s name by taking pictures of Polly taking advantage of Mizo, by violating him. After a confrontation, Polly chases Mizo at the edge of the cliff to try to seduce him. Moko confronts Polly about her problems and accuses her by calling her a ”Prositute” about sleeping with some football players. Arielle kills Polly by stabbing her. Matthew suggests that Mizo needs therapy. Then, Matthew gives Mizo a medicine which is a cold water cup that makes him feel better. Then, Mizo is accepted in the group of monsters by Arielle. Only watching Moko biting TJ on the neck. # Cynthia Lewis, a beautiful mathematics teacher will gives out midterms really soon. TJ has a hard time with his math papers which Cynthia insists will help him. However he wants to work with Moko instead. Moko tries to do a pole dance for TJ trying to impress which makes TJ shocked and blushed. Then TJ explains on why he came to Yokai Academy and loves to be friends with Moko which made Moko happy. TJ notice a picture of a girl in a blue dress covered in blood. He ask her who she is and Arielle reluctantly can’t say it but she does it when TJ asks. She explains that the girl in the picture is Dalton's Ex-girlfriend and her name is Sheila. Dalton, hearing their conversation explains that Sheila cheated on him and says she was lying for being innocent and Judge dezzler says that Dalton and Sheila couldn't see each other. Arielle storms off in a huff after talking about it. TJ asks what’s wrong and Dalton said she almost fought with Sheila. Cynthia revealing her true self as a lamia in disguise and her plan, attacks Matthew and Arielle. A latter notes splatter onto the floor, making TJ back to his senses. Moko defeats Cynthia. The next day, TJ finished the Midterms, thanks to Moko's notes. Yukei aces his math test, Mizo barely gets by it, and Kuru fails awfully. Matthew and Dalton angrily play fight about a simple pizza stick, until Arielle breaks them up using her ice breathe. # Summer burst copper: The ghoul friends have a nice spring break. Matthew and Arielle uses their powers for saving the day. While they were in the sunflower field, Yukei felt insecure about his body and doubts himself about it. One night, he sat alone in the forest by the field and wonders about himself. Suddenly, a sorcerer founds him alone and introduces himself as Narong. They quickly become friends until they get ambushed by Narong’s ladyship Madam Brooklynn. Her venus flytraps attack Narong and he falls unconscious after pushing Yukei out of the way. Yukei defeats the monsters and took Narong back to the camp. After waking up, Narong introduces himself again and told his backstory and his parents living in another world. TJ suggest he can come to Yokai with everybody. Narong, however, didn’t like the idea because of his ladyship. He goes to her house and tries to apologize but she became angry and tied him up to a tree with her magic vines. The rest of the group notices that Narong was missing and a battle happened. Moko fights with Brooklynn while TJ sneaks into her house to wonder. Kuru was impressed at Yukei’s fighting skills and they bond by fighting one plant monster at a time. At her house, TJ finds her book as it turns out to be a dark magic book to turn Narong as a puppet for her control. As he announced about it, Brooklynn becomes angry again and brutally injures TJ, making Moko angry too. Narong tells Moko about Brooklynn‘s weakness is a broken heart. Moko defeats Brooklynn by kicking her in the chest and Narong destroyed her by using his wand. After the battle, Narong signed up to be in Yokai and Dezzler agreed and put him in Bite ghouls with Matthew and Arielle. All of the friends celebrate by eating corn on a cob and water balloons. # Overcome the delusional: Matthew walks in the hallway of the dorm and hears Arielle cussing at Frank. He confronts Arielle about her crazy behavior, and she said she was making a black potion for the raven's wings, but it backfired due the mixing ingredients worked out as she planned. # Passionate about deep feels: # Dirty Nouveau Dollars: # Volume Bat Vegas: # Hot Skip for top notch: # Sweet plum and sugar frost: # Blood Ghost Fairy: # Two bites at a time: Moko and TJ found about the disappearance about three human children that got kidnapped by witches. The boys go to investigation to look for them. They go into a labratory and TJ realizes he's the target for the witches. Moko couldn't bear to lose his friend, Instead he'll sacrifice himself to save TJ. Meanwhile, Matthew's older sister Julie comes to visit and causes problems. Then She goes to matthew's room and play his GTA game without his permission. Matthew fights with his sister until she locks him out of his room. Arielle tries to reason with her and tells her to work things out with her brother. Julie is too stubborn and says she has powers and always gets what she wants. Matthew knocks on the window when it's raining outside and opens the window where he jumps on Julie's back and attacks her. When TJ gets kidnapped by the witches, Moko fights each witch one by one until he gets critically injured by the witch queen, Jeannie. As she was about to shoot him with her crossbow, TJ gets himself out of a Toy Box and spray her and the witches with water. Moko and TJ embraced and quickly stopped. Moko gives TJ two bites on each side of the neck for saving his life and return the three children into the human world and finally Moko gets two bites on TJ's neck for saving his life, Before they get interrupted by Matthew chasing Julie when they were fighting over their GTA controller. TRIVIA This series is a TV-PG rating for sexual content, drug material, language and violence. The series also shows a parental guideline warning. It is the first show to be a genderbend version of the original anime and manga. It has references from the anime. Julie makes her first official appearance in “Two bites at a time“ at the end of season one. The male characters are versions of the females from Rosario Vampire. Moko - Outer and Inner Moka Akashiya. He is 17 years old. Kuru - Kurumu Kurono. He is the same age as Moko. Yukei - Yukari Sendo. He is 14 years old. Making him the youngest in the group. Mizo - Mizore Shirayuki. He is 16 years old. Known to be the second youngest. Narong - Ruby Tojo. He is 17 years old, Just like Kuru and Moko. While his female counterpart is 19. However, Narong is also a remake of Fang fang huang from the Manga. Making him a Thai version of the character. Julie is a remake version of Kokoa, Moka’s Little sister from the original series. Which fits her bullying and troublemaking personality. Kokoa is 16 while Julie is 21. Catherine is actually based off of Maleficent and Evanora from oz the great and Powerful. Her beauty is inspiration from Evanora While her powers are inspiration from Maleficent which is a coincidence that her bedroom is Emerald and dark green. Her outfit is both green and black. The characters in the remake besides the anime one, are based off the Violette1st YouTube Show where a mother films her son’s behavior when he destroyed or set things on fire. Matthew is based off of William, the boy who destroys things. However, Matthew is kind hearted and determined. Arielle is based off of Violette, the mother and camerawoman. Arielle is in her twenties. She yells just like Violette but doesn’t sound like a parrot. Dalton is based off of Andy, William’s cousin who fights with William and reconciles with him Sometimes. Frank is based off of Bill, Violette’s husband and William And Lucy’s father. Julie is based off of Lucy, William’s troublemaking older sister and Violette and Bill’s Daughter. While Toby is based off of Zachary, Lucy’s Son. Judge Dezzler is based off of a Judge from Madea’s tough love, only he is a Supporting Character in the series. Alder is based off of Naruni from the original anime series. Naruni is a Nurarihyeon while Alder is an Alien. Sheila is based off of Rotten Rebecca, Andy’s Stalker Ex-Girlfriend. Even though, Rotten Rebecca is a mystery, Sheila is known to have an official appearance in a flashback and in season 5. Her appearance is revealed in episode 5, On the way is town castle. Arielle was originally going to be a villain named “Gloria Victoria” Who happens to be Matthew’s love interest. But it got cut out because the series need more of a female hero than to be a girlfriend Instead. Madam Brooklynn is based off of Lady Oyataka from the anime. However, Brookelynn is more abusive and stern to Narong, While Lady Oyataka is more motherly and Good to Ruby in the original. Jeannie is based off of the witch from the fairy tale story Hansel and Gretel. As a reference for the kidnapping of children and eating them by giving them a lot of food and treats. Polly Shaw is based off of Ursula the sea witch from the little mermaid. Which likely shown on why she eats shrimp and wears the color purple. Hana is based off of Elina from Barbie in fairytopia, notably for her blonde hair in a bun and green eyes. However, her outfit is purple while Elina’s outfit is pink. Cynthia Lewis is based off of Ririko Kagome, a lamia math teacher and Antagonist from the original series. Like her counterpart, she loves her students dearly and always with S&M outfits. Originally, Moko was supposed to have a girlfriend name mela who often becomes jealous of TJ and always pick on him and starts to get along with him as the series progressed. However, it was changed and Mela was cut out of the character development because the series is an LGBT show where two boys fell in love and it was better than Moko having a girlfriend. Arielle was supposed to be a mother for Matthew and Julie. But the show needs a main female to be a peacemaker and hero. The producers wanted Arielle to be younger yet tries to be more of a sister and an adult. In the episode, “Overcome the delusional” Arielle’s hair looks similar to Ariel’s hair from the little mermaid. Only her hair is covering her face when she wakes up after waking up from her sleep by Frank for asking her a cup of water. Mizo might be a stalker but Sheila is much worse than him because Mizo likes to stalk TJ because he finds him cute and delightful. Sheila, on the other hand stalks because of her sexual and murderous attempts on Dalton. In episode 2, when Arielle said about a zombie dance that Dezzler told her and Matthew to do, Matthew mentions the Frankenstein monster, Count Dracula and the wolfman. This could imply that they are aware of the famous monsters. In episode 4, Frank threatened Dezzler to contact Sheila. This later happened in season two when Matthew try to do the same thing on Dalton when they fought about Matthew's bullying classmates and a failing grade example. In “Rosario Vampire”, Gin the werewolf takes pictures of Mizore Shirayuki when she was taken advantage from the coach teacher, Okuto Katsubo a perverted Kraken in the manga and anime. In Bite Ghoulish, It was Arielle who took a lot of pictures to clear Mizo’s name. Category:Series